crazyandwinxsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
I Can be Your John Cusack
I Can be Your John Cusack 'is the third episode of ''Survivor: Battle of the Exes. - - - - - Night #6 After tribal council the Codrington tribe returns back to camp. Most of the castaways look incredibly happy. All except for Andrew who looks like a mixture of sadness, anger and confusion. He sits down in the shelter and pierces Harley and Dustin with a long, cold stare. Andrew approaches Dustin and starts berating him for flipping, Dustin retaliates and says Andrew was so far up Lacey's arse, he couldn't see him anymore. Andrew rolls his eyes at Dustin's comment while Dustin looks confident with the move he and Harley made. Brooklyn looks sorrowfully at Andrew, she goes up to apologize but the personal trainer brushes her off and completely ignores her attempts to reconcile after the move. The camera cuts to Olivia who is seen miserably poking at her rice, the conditions are obviously getting to her. However, she still has a small smile on her face on making it to day eight or nine. Last shot of the Codrington tribe is shown before cutting to the next day where a challenge area comes into view. Day #7 Reward Challenge * Tribe members would have to climb across three A-frames, each being taller than the previous one, while carrying coils of rope. They will then use the ropes to pull a heavy crate across a wooden frame. Two tribe members would then have to use the puzzle pieces inside the crate to solve a puzzle.The tribes could change solvers, but they must stay at only two at a time. The first tribe to finish the puzzle wins. * From the get-go Jennings is off to a really early lead as Eddy, Shari, Olivia and Havanna all struggled up the A-frames. Codrington have only just started their second frame when Jennings have got over all three. * Jennings now drag their box, the team is led by Tyler who quickly moves the crate. Back down the course, Codrington have developed a tactic to move quicker, they're soon easily over. * Jennings then start on the puzzle led by Phoebe and Nathan. The two work together efficiently and manage to get half the puzzle completed as Codrington just start. Eddy and Shari decide to try and earn some time back. * Just a Eddy and Shari start to get a rhythm, Jennings manage to place the last piece and win reward in the form of comfort. Jennings A happy Jennings tribe returns to camp, cuddling the pillows and blankets close to their chests despite the heat. Lauren looks especially happy with her tribe as she stuffs her face in to the pillow and lets out a dreamy sigh. When the tribe get back to camp, Timothy drags Phoebe to the side, expressing that he wants to have a deep, heartfelt talk with his ex-girlfriend. Timothy takes Phoebe into the forest and expresses how he feels that she's the only person here who truly understands him and the only person he can trust. He also says that when they lost touch he was in the war and wanted to be her knight in shining armour. Phoebe makes sad facial expressions but says to Timothy that it's all too little too late. The camera cuts back to camp, we see Nathan lounging in the shelter with a pillow, when he plumps the pillow, a little note pops out. Nathan gasps at the note and quickly shoves it down his trousers. Nathan nudges Alex who sits up from his slumber, Nathan slinks out of the shelter, Alex follows Nathan and meets him a few feet away from the shelter. In hushed tones Nathan explains the situation with the pillow and pulls the note out from his trousers. Alex looks very excited at the piece of paper. Nathan opens the note and reads it to Alex in a hushed but excited note. Before you get all excited. This is not an idol clue. This is the new twist that you have uncovered. This twist? It is a new type of idol, the Forgiveness Idol. The idol must be played on your ex, or give it to your ex to play on yourself. There will be no clue to the idol apart from this- think about the exes. Nathan looks wearily at Alex who is gaping, the two giggle with excitement and hug each other knowing that they are going to be the power duo this season. Back at camp, Katherine notices the gay couple is missing and starts having a nervous expression on her face. She quickly scouts out to try and spot them and sees the two men gathered together with a note in their hand. Katherine gasps and retreats to camp. Flo sees Katherine running around with nervous expressions and rolls her eyes dramatically as she continues to boil the rice. The former cancer patient is obviously annoyed at the Ex-Soilder's paranoia and anxiousness. Codrington The Codrington tribe returns to camp after yet another loss. Havanna slams her bag down, obviously angry after the latest of the tribe's losses. Havanna sits on the shelter and starts ordering her tribe mates to cook her rice and make the shelter more comfortable. Everyone seems disgusted by her behaviour and immaturity. Harley looks especially furious. As everyone just shakes Havanna off, she continues stating she's had enough of working for a tribe when they keep losing. Soon, much to everyone's surprise, Olivia berates her saying that she needs to get a hold of herself and stop telling people what to do. She says Havanna to go to the beach and calm down. Havanna looks furiously at her number one ally and stomps down to the beach. Olivia runs down to Havanna, Havanna brushes off Olivia, while Olivia starts talking. She states that she's being immature and needs to calm down and apologize. Havanna splutters with anger and all she can let out is a loud " 60px|Havanna Bardlow}} Whilst the camp is in uproar over the recent events, Andrew sneaks off into the woods and overturns rocks and sticks his hands in trees, making it very obvious what he is up to. Andrew then comes across an enclosure behind a gate type thing which is made of brambles. He bravely goes through the brambles and enters the enclosure. Before him is a big "X", he punches the "X" and the surface crumbles revealing the package that he has been searching for. He opens the package up and discovers the twist of the idol. Back at camp, Havanna has returned and apologizes over and over to her camp mates. While some half-heartedly accept, some are very disappointed in Havanna, namely Eddy. Who acted like her father. Brooklyn, who has been very surprised by the events, is pulled into the forest by Andrew. Andrew starts off by apologizing for leaving her and their baby. A dong goes off in the background at the revelation and Brooklyn nods seriously. He shows Brooklyn the idol which makes Brooklyn question his ulterior motives. One last shot of Havanna, Andrew and Brooklyn are shown before cutting out to a commercial break. Day #8 Immunity Challenge * The tribes meet at a large flat rock overlooking Herbert Falls, across from Tribal Council, where they play against each other in a quiz game testing their knowledge of the environment. The first tribe to answer the most questions correctly wins. * Alex gets the first point as he answers correctly and Andrew answers incorrectly. * Brooklyn and Flo both earn their teams a point after both of them answer correctly. Jennings still lead 2-1. * Dustin ties it up as him and Katherine take a lucky guess, with Dustin being fortunate and Katherine being incorrect. Now tied 2-2. * Eddy and Libby both answer the next question right in an easy environment question still tying 3-3. * This time Codrington take the lead as Nathan makes a schoolboy error while Harley answers correctly, making Codrington lead 4-3. * Jennings soon tie it back up as Phoebe answers correctly while Havanna has no clue making it a tie again 4-4. * Olivia then loses aswell as Timothy answers right but Olivia is wrong leading Jennings 5-4. * Shari answers the question right... but so does Tyler and Jennings wins immunity yet again 6-5. Codrington The Codrington tribe return to camp and all the men slam their bags down, Havanna's eyes are wet with tears at seeing her tribe lose yet again. The camera zooms in on Harley who looks furious with the amount of losses they are racking up. We now cut to a scene of Havanna approaching Olivia who is curled up into a ball on the beach. Havanna sits next to Olivia and the young cheerleader shuffles away. Suddenly, Havanna's whole body racks with an immense sob, Olivia looks concerned at Havanna and attempts to console her. Havanna apologizes through tears and Olivia takes her hand and looks out on to the ocean. A dong is heard in the background at Olivia's aggressive and strategic comment before cutting to Andrew who has once again brought Brooklyn to the side. Before he makes his big move he breathes in and makes a confessional. Andrew reveals his idol once again and recites the note to Brooklyn. Brooklyn looks at him like she's seen a ghost. He then hands her the idol and says that "I want to stick with you in this game. I can be your John Cusack in this game." Brooklyn looks at the idol, astonished by his trust in her and he walks off. Andrew then is seen approaching Harley and Dustin who raise their eyebrows to eachother as he approaches. The two face him and give him and inquiring look. Andrew asks the two if they would vote with him as they stand no chance against the major 4. Harley fires back with a "How do you know?" response and Andrew just shrugs with a "Forget it" type answer. Shari then approaches Harley and Dustin and greets them warmly. She sweetly asks them if they're voting Andrew and the two confirm their votes, Shari pleasantly hugs them and walks off to report to Eddy about their allegiance. Before Shari goes to her alliance to tell them that Dustin and Harley are staying loyal to the alliance, Dustin converses with Harley and says it's the right thing to do. Shari runs back to Eddy and reports how she has the two boys wrapped around her finger and that they are too emotional to see that they'd have control. Eddy smiles at his ex, happy that she's enjoying her time out on the island. One last shot of Andrew, Brooklyn, Eddy, Shari and Dustin are shown before cutting to the tribal council area for the next vote to play out. Tribal Council The Codrington tribe file into tribal council and routinely sit on their stools. Jeff asks Andrew how it feels to keep losing. Andrew responds that it was a tough loss as he knows she's going home. A dong goes off in the background as everyone gasps at his for sure tone. Jeff inquires to Brooklyn if it's true and Brooklyn responds that as far as she knows it is. Shari is then asked the question "Is this a pivotal vote?" Shari responds that each vote is important in some way, but she agrees this one holds a certain place. Everyone nods at Shari's response. Jeff then asks Eddy if any tension has evolved at camp, he comments on Havanna's behaviour but doesn't state any major issues. Oonce inquired about her behaviour, Havanna apologizes to the group saying that the conditions just got to her that's all. Andrew is seen rethinking who he's going to vote for after the apology. Jeff then announces it's time to vote. Harley goes up to the urn, picks up the pen and writes on the parchment "A-N-D-R-E-W" Shari's vote is also shown as she also writes the name "Andrew" on her parchment and carefully slots it in the urn. Andrew is seen murmuring his vote to the camera, he then sits down and Jeff collects the vote. He then asks if anyone would like to play a hidden immunity idol. To everyone's surprise, Brooklyn stops Jeff and gives a long speech about how she needs to save Andrew for her baby. She gives Jeff the forgiveness idol and orders the idol to be played on Andrew. Jeff reveals it is a legitimate immunity idol and all votes cast against Andrew will not count. Andrew looks elated that his move worked. First vote... - - - - - - - - - - Andrew Harley looks very worried as Andrew's first vote gets negated. Second vote... - - - - - - - - - - Andrew Third vote... - - - - - - - - - - Andrew Fourth vote... - - - - - - - - - - Andrew Fifth vote... - - - - - - - - - - Andrew We've had five votes for Andrew and none of them count. Sixth vote... - - - - - - - - - - Andrew Andrew smiles at the sixth vote, hardly containing his excitement. Seventh vote... - - - - - - - - - - Andrew Andrew has a grin from ear to ear while Brooklyn smirks. Everyone else looks very nervous to see who Andrew has solely eliminated. Eighth vote... - - - - - - - - - - Third person voted out of Survivor: Battle of the Exes... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - EDDY Eddy looks shocked at the vote and looks to Shari who is crying. The two share a hug he also hugs Olivia and Havanna who comment "Bye dad". This makes Eddy tear up as he brings his torch to the front and Jeff tells him the infamous words. Whilst leaving he comments "Good luck to you all, bring it home!" Everyone waves him off. Jeff comments that it was a crazy tribal and Andrew nods along and victoriously fist pumps the air.